The present invention relates to grain spreaders and, more particularly, to an apparatus for use with a grain auger or similar grain conveyor to distribute grain or the like discharged from the conveyor uniformly in a grain wagon or similar container.
The result of many agricultural processes is a stream of fine particulate matter, typically grain or the like, which must be transported to storage or to a subsequent processing step. The term grain will be used herein to refer to any particulate matter, either organic or inorganic. The stream of grain is typically removed from the processing apparatus by a grain conveyor, often a grain auger or similar screw conveyor. At the discharge ends of these conveyors, the grain is typically collected, often in a grain wagon or similar conveyance. If such a wagon is positioned centrally under the discharge end of the grain conveyor, soon a central, conical pile of grain accumulates in the wagon. Often the top of the pile will exceed the height of the wagon sides, perhaps even reaching the conveyor discharge before the pile spreads to the corners of the grain wagon. Heretofore, either a person was required to enter the wagon and manually redistribute the grain or, alternatively, the grain wagon periodically needed to be moved incrementally to facilitate more uniform filling. The first of these techniques is labor-intensive, exposes the worker to possible danger from a collapsing grain pile as well as grain dust, and also exposes the grain to unnecessary contamination. The second of these techniques involves keeping a tractor or similar motive device attached to the grain wagon at all times, thereby tying up the tractor which could possibly be used more effectively elsewhere.
Various solution to the problem have been proposed and shown in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,637,416 for FEEDING OR CONDUCTING TUBE FOR AGRICULTURAL DRILLS OR CULTIVATORS, issued Aug. 2, 1927 to Clarence Hunt teaches one such apparatus. A top loading hopper is connected to two or more discharge spouts. A central septum in the hopper evenly divides a stream of grain entering the hopper, directing the stream to the discharge spouts. The discharge spouts are capable of some movements which may be imparted remotely via a mechanical linkage. HUNT teaches no regulation of flow nor any way to proportion the relative grain outputs from the two discharge spouts.
In contradistinction, the inventive apparatus is specifically designed to uniformly fill a grain wagon or similar container. A top filled hopper allows an entering grain stream to be directed to at least five different outlets. First, some grain is allowed to flow through the hopper and be deposited directly beneath the hopper. A pair of discharge spouts are hingedly connected to the hopper to each receive another portion of the grain stream. These spouts extend laterally from the hopper at an angle sufficient to direct grain emerging from the distal, discharge ends a suitable distance away from the hopper. Intermediate openings suitably equipped with a valve flap or similar metering device and positioned in the bottom of these discharge spouts, provide additional discharge points intermediate the central discharge from the hopper and the discharge from the distal ends of the discharge spouts. By controlling the angle of the discharge spouts relative to the horizontal, the inventive apparatus may control the overall filling pattern in a grain wagon or the like positioned beneath the inventive distribution apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,282 for ARRANGEMENT FOR LOADING BULK MATERIAL INTO COMPARTMENTS ARRANGED ALONGSIDE EACH OTHER, issued Aug. 7, 1962 to Wilhelm Reiff, et al., teaches another stream splitting arrangement. A top loading hopper is connected to dual discharge drop pipes. These drop pipes may be moved in only a vertical direction and extended into the filling hatch of a ship or other similar arrangement having multiple storage holds or compartments arranged adjacent one another. REIFF, et al., teach no means for changing either the horizontal position or the angle of the drop pipes and no intermediate discharge points are located along the length of the drop pipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,922 for GRAIN DISTRIBUTOR ASSEMBLY FOR AN ELEVATOR, issued Sep. 7, 1982 to Robert D. Curry, et al., teaches a grain distributor for a grain elevator. A manifold plate with a plurality of openings is provided to feed a number of downspouts. A distributor plate having a single orifice is rotated to expose only a single opening in the manifold plate. A primary object of the construction is that the manifold plate serves as a firestop so that a fire or explosion in one of the downspouts is not transmitted through the grain distributor to other downspouts. CURRY et al., disclose no multiple output, repositionable grain distribution device such as that of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,769 for GRAIN CHUTE SYSTEM, issued Aug. 5, 1986 to Bert Bach, et al., teaches an apparatus for controlling the vertical distribution of a grain stream within a silo or other permanent installation. A series of flap doors on the BACH, et al., apparatus remain closed by gravity until forced open by material within the central core of the grain chute. As the silo fills, doors in increasingly higher regions of the chute are opened as lower doors are pressed shut by the grain in the silo outside the chute. The dust mixed with the grain is separated from falling grain in the chute and may be effectively exhausted from above the chute. Unlike the inventive structure, the BACH, et al., chute is permanently installed within a permanent structure and would be unsuitable for filling a grain wagon or other similar structure. Also, there is no provision to control the horizontal distribution of grain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,686 for GATE FOR SPLITTING A FLOW OF GRANULAR MATERIAL, issued Oct. 6, 1987 to Henrik West teaches an adjustable, angled splitting gate whereby an incoming material stream may be adjustably directed into two or more outlets. However, no teaching is provided for uniformly distributing discharged material in a uniform manner into a grain wagon or the like. No adjustable, lateral discharge spouts having intermediate discharge ports are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,185 for GRAIN SPREADER, issued Feb. 20, 1990 to Carl R. Dixon teaches a motor-driven, rotating top-fed distributor for continuously distributing an incoming grain stream into plural, angled chutes. The apparatus of the present invention, on the other hand, uses no motor-driven component to facilitate grain distribution, but rather relies upon a pair of hinged, movable discharge chutes having intermediate discharge ports to uniformly distribute a grain stream into a substantially rectangular container such as a grain wagon.
None of these patents, either individually or in any combination are seen to teach or suggest the grain distribution apparatus of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provided a grain distribution apparatus for directing an incoming stream of grain so as to uniformly fill a grain wagon or similar elongated collection container.
It is another object of the invention to provide a grain distribution apparatus having a plurality of discharge opening disposed substantially linearly along a primary axis.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a grain distribution apparatus where terminal discharge ports may be positioned from a remote location.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a grain distribution apparatus having two discharge spouts hingedly connected to a central receiving hopper.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a grain distribution apparatus wherein intermediate discharge ports are provided along the discharge spouts.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a grain distribution apparatus wherein the flow from the intermediate discharge ports may be regulated.
It is another object of the invention to provide a grain distribution apparatus having a central discharge port substantially directly beneath the intake hopper of the grain distribution apparatus.
The present invention features a grain distribution apparatus having a top loading intake hopper adapted for direct attachment to the discharge end of a grain auger or similar conveyor. A pair of hingedly connected, movable discharge spouts each receive a portion of the incoming grain stream. Some of the incoming grain is directly discharged from the bottom of the intake hopper. Intermediate discharge ports located along each of the discharge spouts also allow controlled amounts of grain to be discharged. All remaining grain is discharged from the terminal (i.e., distal) ends of the discharge spouts. By controlling the angle of the discharge spouts with respect to a horizontal plane, the pattern of grain discharge by the apparatus may be controlled.